


The Neckties that Bind

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Male Friendship, Ties & Cravats, coda s4e9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny looked disheveled to me in this episode, 4x09: Hau'oli La Ho'omaika'I  so I had to fix that.  The inspiration for the story comes from Scott Caan Daily which re-posted the pictures from the episode where Danny fixed Steve’s tie.  I thought it was time for Steve to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neckties that Bind

After Chin assures Danny that he looks handsome and Danny returns the compliment, Steve glances over to reassess his partner. Noticing the open button at Danny’s throat, Steve huffs, “That’s how you are dressed to meet the President of the United States? So much for professional attire.”

“What?” Danny grouses looking down to make sure his fly isn’t open. 

Stepping into the blonde's personal space, Steve turns Danny toward him and reaches up to fasten the top button of Danny’s collar and straighten the other man’s tie. 

Captain Grover arches an eyebrow and looks at Chin questioningly as Danny in essence allows Steve to re-dress him right there on the tarmac. 

Chin shrugs non-committally. He gave up trying to understand the nuisances of Steve and Danny’s relationship years ago and simply accepts the bromance on its face. He doesn’t really think they are together because he has met Catherine, Rachel and Gabby but it wouldn’t surprise him to find out that his teammates have something going on the down low. It doesn’t matter to him. They are both good cops and great friends. Whatever they do on their own time, is their business. 

Just as Danny says, “Thanks babe,” Chin spots movement at the door of Air Force One and immediately stands straighter, prepared to meet the Commander in Chief. 

The President, the First Lady and their children all stop to thank the Officers and wish them a Happy Thanksgiving. Some helpful Air Force officers take their cell phones to snap the group and individual pictures with the President as the White House photographer hired for the occasion takes the official shots. They are told by a publicist that in 24 hours they can pull down copies of the official pictures from a website using a code on the cards they are being handed. The whole process takes less than fifteen minutes until the First Family is whisked away for more pressing duties. 

Steve and Danny take the lead as the quartet head back to the parking lot and their respective vehicles. Grover is still confused. “You wanna tell me what that was back there?” he asks Chin. 

Chin shrugs again. “That’s just them. They’ve been in each other’s pockets since the beginning.”

“Are they . . . ?” Grover doesn’t finish the question. He doesn’t need to say it out loud for Chin to know what he’s talking about. Don’t Ask Don’t Tell may have been a military thing and it may no longer be the law, but the sentiment still permeates many police departments. 

“They both have girlfriends. You’ve met Catherine. Danny has an Ex-wife,” Chin explains. 

“Doesn’t mean they’re not . . .” Grover postulates. 

“Does it matter?” Chin wonders, eyes boring into the SWAT commander daring him to say something homophobic. 

“Guess not,” Grover shrugs. As he’s begrudgingly come to respect McGarrett’s unconventional crime fighting techniques and accept his friendship, the Captain slowly realizes that nothing about Five-O is what he thought.


End file.
